Grey to Black
by Oliviaax
Summary: Tobias and Tris, friends in Abnegation. Tobias's choosing ceremony comes, and he has to leave. How will Tris deal with it? Will they see each other again? Rated "K", but MIGHT be future cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **One-shot if Tris and Tobias were friends in Abnegation. ENJOYYY! REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE THE STORY. Inspired by Unexpectedly Dauntless by Eponine564 (That writer's story is really good, I suggest checking it out!"  
**_

 _ **TRIS POV:**_

"Don't go." I beg Tobias. "Please..."

In about 10 hours, 25 minutes, and approximately 36 seconds Tobias's aptitude test will occur.. Today might possibly be the last day I see him, forever. "I wish I could stay..." He sighs. "I can't take another hit from the belt, I can't take another insult. I want to be free." I can hear the emotional pain in his voice. He wants to stay for me, but his pain won't end if he stays.

"I wanna go to Dauntless. There, I'll be free. I'll come back and visit you as much as possible, I promise." Tobias says. I see him try to wipe away a tear, which only makes me wanna tear up. We're leaning against our favorite tree, a large Oak, which we always wanted to put one of those swing's on, but that would be too selfish, so we never tried.

"If I go to Dauntless... Would you?" He asks with curiosity. I take a moment to think. I know Dauntless initiation is brutal, but being in Abnegation for the rest of my life would be Brutal too. I attempt to dodge the question, "I have time to think, two whole years to think." I respond. With Tobias gone, all I'll have is time to think, to cry, and to wallow in my own tears. Crying would be selfish of me, but at this point I don't care.

I take a rock and throw it. Hard. It bounces off the pavement and skids to a stop... stop. That's what I want to happen for the next two years. I want life to stop, and to restart when I can choose my future. I'm too consumed by my own sadness to notice the cut on my hand from the sharp rock. "Beatrice... I'm sorry. I wish it could be different, but this is my life... I can't subject myself to this torture anymore."

 _10 hours, 23 minutes._ I think in my head. When the timer runs out, It's official. I sigh. Tobias wraps his arm around me. I try so hard to not cry in his warm embrace, but I can't help it. A tear rolls down my face and drips onto his arm. "No, no. Beatrice, Don't cry please. Then I'll cry." He says, wiping a stray tear from the corner of my eye. The thought of him crying makes me cry more.

"I can't do it." I sob, "I'll miss you too much!" I feel like I'm overreacting, like a child, but I don't care. "Lets walk." He suggests, and he offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up.

We walk away from the tree, our favorite spot. The only light we have is the light of the full moon. I manage a smile. We met on a night of a full moon, when Marcus came over for dinner and brought Tobias with him. Our hands interlock as we stroll down the streets, from dull house to dull house, every window dim. Two years, I'll have to survive two years in this faction without my Tobias. My only friend. "I'm not gonna miss anybody but you." He says. I already knew that, but it's comforting to hear him say he'll miss me. We end up in the meadow at the end of the road. A singular street light is on near the bench, and we go to sit on it.

As we pass through to the bench, Tobias picks me a daisy and tucks it behind my ear. I smile, and sniffle. We take a seat on the bench together, our hands still interlocked. "I have something for you." He says. I raise my eyebrow in curiosity. His hand reaches into his pocket and he fumbles around. After a couple of moments, he pulls out a silver bracelet. I look in awe.

"Where did you get it?" I ask, looking at it shine. He smiles. "My mom gave it to me before she, uh, died. I thought I'd give it to you so you'd have something to remember me by when I leave."

I take the bracelet in my hand. I unclip it and place it on my right wrist, and tuck it under my long shirt so nobody sees. "I love it." I say. It reminds me of him, It'll help me get through these next two years without him. He wraps his big arms around me, and I sigh happily. I'll miss sneaking out with him to do selfish things. I miss being very non-abnegation with him. I look up at him with a smile.

To my surprise, he presses his lips firmly to mine. Our first kiss, and might possibly be our last. He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine. "We should go home, it's late." He suggests, and I nod. Our houses are right next to each other, so we talk together. We kiss one more time, and hug before heading into our homes. I silently walk in and shut the door. I rush upstairs and shut my door. I plop onto my bed, lost in my thoughts.

10 hours, 5 minutes, 23 seconds until the aptitude test. But after that, It's 25 hours, 6 minutes, and who knows how many seconds until the choosing ceremony. I'll lose the only person I really care about, the person I love more then anything or anybody, even my own parents.

I won't only lose my best friend, I'll lose the love of my life- Tobias Eaton.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Ok I did a amazing job on this, Review please! I kinda wanna continue this but any thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** **Aptitude test**

 **A/N: Might differ from book, "Four" I don't remember exactly how It went, and some things I change for length purposes. Do not penalize me, some things I change on my own to my liking. Characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

 _ **FOUR POV:**_

 _Fear_. I think. All I feel is fear. But that's in the past now, In 24 hours I'll be gone. I won't have to fear Marcus anymore.

"You do exactly as I told you, got it boy?" Marcus says, talking about the test. He says don't take the knife. I say take the knife. I nod my head, a simple reply. Now all I can think about is Beatrice, how I kissed her, and how I'm leaving her. If things were different, I'd stay with her, I'd court her and we'd have a nice family with nice, selfless kids.

If only it were that simple. "Go now, hurry along." Marcus says, and I listen, like the slave I am. _Or was._ I walk out of the house, closing the door behind me. Time for my test, time to see what my fate is.

 **-Timeskip to test-**

I'm next. In approximately 40 seconds I'll walk into this room and take the test that'll decide my future. I break into a sweat, but wipe the beads off with my sleeve. The door opens, and out comes an Abnegation girl, and I'm ushered into the room. "I'm Tori. Shut the door." The man speaks, and I comply. "And take a seat. I analyze the room- It's bleak, and grey, with a large mirror surrounding the room. A cup is shoved into my face.

"Drink." She says. I don't question it, and I down the liquid. It tastes foul, but I lay back. I'm drowsy, and my vision is becoming very blurry. My eyes become heavy, and I give way, shutting them.

I wake up, the room now empty besides me and the chair. I look at myself in the mirror for a moment, inspecting myself. Another voice speaks, but this time it's mine. "Choose." I whirl around, and there are platters of either meat, or knives. And someone who looks exactly like me "What?" I question.

"Choose." The voice repeats. "But why?" I ask, and the person disappears, along with the platters. In it's place, stands a large dog. An angry dog. It runs at me, but it becomes distracted. There's a little girl, and she wants the puppy. The dog's attention turns to her, and it sprints towards her.

I run, tackling the dog. The simulation ends. "Get up." The girl says, and I notice her clothes, Dauntless.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I question, confused. "Your results.. were inconclusive that means-" She responds, But I cut him off.

"Divergent..." I trail off. Me? Divergent? Impossible.

"I'll enter you as Abnegation. Go out the back door, and go home. Say the test made you sick." She suggests, and I nod. He opens the door, and I exit the room, and then the building.

 _I run._ I run as fast as my legs will take me. I run to Beatrice, and make it there within minutes. I can't tell her, but I need comfort. I pant, stopping outside her door. It opens, and Natalie comes out. "Tobias!" She exclaims, "Are you O.K? You look flushed! Come inside, Beatrice is here." She ushers me inside and I take a seat at the table. "Beatrice! Tobias is here." Natalie calls Beatrice, and I hear ruckus upstairs, and loud, banging footsteps. In moments, Beatrice is at the foot of the stairs.

"Tobias, how was the test?" She asks, taking a seat next to me. Natalie says her goodbyes, and leaves. I pant. "It was fine, I got a bit sick." I respond, trying to be as believable as possible. She nods, and luckily she doesn't ask me about my results. "I just want to relax for today..." I say. She nods.

"Lets go for a walk, explore parts of town we never have before." She suggests, and a smile creeps across my face. That sounds great. We only ever explored Abnegation, and I'd love to see other places. I instantly say "Lets go." And we're out. Today is a nice, warm day. In our abnegation clothes, it's even hotter then normal. We walk down, towards the train line, and a train passes above us.

"Let's hop on trains!" Beatrice exclaims, and she pulls me. She daringly climbs up to the platform, and I follow suit. "This is crazy..." I say, my voice uneasy. Heights scare me, and I now will be jumping from a tall place onto a train. _How_ _fun._ A train comes, going in the opposite way of the last one. It passes us, going fast.

Beatrice is now freaking out, and I gesture for her to follow me. I run, down towards the front of the train, and I take a leap of faith and jump onto it. I look around for a way to open the door, and I hit the button with my palm.

Beatrice is sprinting, and I grab her, pulling her in. The door automatically shuts behind us, and we pant. "That... was.. crazy!" Beatrice whoops, catching her breath. "Just how the Dauntless do it!" I laugh at her happiness, and I watch her smile through the glass as she looks at the passing scenery. She's beautiful.

"No I'm not." She says, and I'm woken out of my haze. I look around. _Did I say that out loud?_ I wonder. She turns around, the smile still on her face, and she takes a seat next to me.

"Can we just do this for a bit?" She asks. "Sit here, look at the window, and talk." I nod, not caring what we do as long as I'm with her. She bites her lip, and I notice it out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm gonna miss you, but it's only two years. I'll see you in Dauntless." She says, confidentially. I sigh.

"You really want to transfer?" I ask, and she reluctantly nods. "I don't want to be here, I want to be free." I nod, agreeing with her. That's the exact reason I wanted to go. I'll visit, I know I will. I kiss her, and it's a kiss of pure love. She sighs and lays her head onto my shoulder. _I wish we could be like this forever,_ I think.

Me, and my Beatrice. Forever.

 **A/N:** **Ok this sucks, but review! Next chapter will be the choosing ceremony, and I'll slowly do a timeskip to two years in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** **The Ceremony**

 **A/N:** **To the Guest who said "ended too early" don't worry, there's more to come. In this book, FOUR'S INITIATES ARE NOT THE SAME AS THE FOUR BOOKS, I tried my best reading through it but I couldn't find all the names. Also, this was inspired by the story "Unexpectedly Dauntless."**

 ** _TOBIAS POV:_**

My palms are sweaty. The ceremony isn't for two more hours, and I'm already breaking into a sweat. I get to see Beatrice for an hour, before I have to head home and leave. She's the one person I was allowed to be friends with, the one person Marcus wouldn't beat me for seeing. Either way, she's the only person I'd want to see. I'm wearing my regular grey clothes, which will soon be replaced with black ones. I've known I wanted to go to Dauntless for a while now, but now that the time is here it seems so much scarier.

I leave the house quickly. Marcus is in his room, and doesn't notice me slip out the door. Gone, that easily. I walk next door, and knock. I stand straight, knowing Andrew will probably answer. And as expected, he does. "Good afternoon, Tobias. Come to see Beatrice?" He asks, and I reply with a simple nod. He opens the door wider for me to step in. Beatrice is in the kitchen, preparing a meal. There's chicken, green peas and some bread.

"To add on to the list of things I won't miss, I will _definitely_ not miss the food." I whisper in her ear, and she giggles. I take the knife, and help her with slicing the bread. Natural selflessness, I'm a waste of a good Abnegation boy. I look behind me, clearing the room, and I kiss her. Every kiss we have feels as powerful as the first. I continue slicing, and my mind wanders off to Dauntless. I know initiation is brutal, but how brutal? Will I use knives? Guns? Fight other people? I'm woken out of my haze by Beatrice.

"Tobias!" She says, her voice sounding loud. "Hmmm?" I mutter, turning my attention her. She sighs.

"I was saying, I was thinking about shortening my name to Tris, It sounds nicer. Like it?" She says, and I smile. Tris. It sounds amazing, and I tell her that I like it. She goes to set the table, and I place down the food. "Eat with us." Tris suggests. I sigh, wishing I could. Somewhat wishing tonight was any normal night. "I can't, I have to get ready for the ceremony and head down with Marcus." I respond

Tris' face shrivels at the name. She never liked him, even before she knew what he did to me. "Ok, I'll see you up there." She says. And we kiss, again. It's a long and passionate kiss. A kiss of true love, a kiss I want everyday. It ends too soon, and I leave the house.

 **-TIMESKIP TO CHOOSING CEREMONY-**

 _3:45_

I'm early, Tris isn't even here yet, or barely anyone. I'm alone, with Marcus and some members of other factions sitting in their respective sections

 _3:51_

Almost everyone is here, except Tris.

 _3:56_

Tris is here, and the ceremony is about to begin

 _4:00_

Let the fun begin.

Tris sits behind me, and I can feel her shifting behind me, fidgeting. She's scared, I can sense it. This year, Max is leading the ceremony. He does the natural introduction, and reads all the faction manifestos. I only pay attention to the Dauntless manifesto;

 _We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices._

 _We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace._

 _We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._

 _We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity._

 _We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves._

 _We believe, not just in_ **bold** _words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action._

 _We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful._

 _We do not believe in good manners._

 _We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands._

 _We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence._

 _We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery._

Once the introduction ends, the ceremony begins. Max calls name by name. There is an amity girl, and two candor. Finally, my name.

"Tobias Eaton. Max calls. Marcus pats my back. I stand up, my palms sweaty. I feel Tris' hand brush against my back. I walk over to the podium, and analyze the contents of the bowls. Soil, water, grey stones, glass, and finally the burning coals. I take the knife, and cut my palm a bit too deeply. I look back, and see Marcus smiling, almost as if hes proud of me. Behind him, sits Tris, holding back tears. Abnegation is like a nice, soft blanket. It's welcoming, and familiar. Dauntless is like the sea, and you don't know what it holds inside. I've made my decision. I take a look at the bowls and holding my palm over the coals.

A sizzle, then the ringing silence. The room is silent for what feels like forever, before Dauntless starts whooping. This causes Marcus to roar with anger. I can't even make out what he's saying, and I don't really care. I take a seat in front and take off my grey sweater, I rip a piece off to wrap around my cut on my palm. I won't need these anymore. "Welcome to Dauntless." A man next to me pats my back and I nod. The last of my peers choose, and the ceremony ceases. Normally, we wait, but this time we rush out. I follow suit.

I'm free.

 **A/N:** **Please tell me if I should show a bit of Four's initiation or speed up the two years a bit and jump around? So review and let me know to either talk more about Four's initiation or talk more about how Tris felt, then time-skip to like two years, when Tris' ceremony comes around**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:** **Lonely**

 _ **TOBIAS POV:**_

I miss Tris, but I try to not let it stop me from doing my best during past week, we have done fights, knife throwing and guns. I've done pretty good, and I'm third on our ranks, Right under Eric and Sean. The day we came, they instantly did a practice "fear landscape", trying to see what our fears are. Most people have between 10-15, I have only four. I set a new record at Dauntless, and got a new name, Four.

Here, I've become reborn- a whole new person. I made friends with some Dauntless-born initiates, who have shown me what life at Dauntless is like, and I love it. We have freedom here. Today, we start the fear landscape phase, the final stage. Amar, my instructor, calls me in first. I get up from my seat and walk into the room. I inspect it closely, having only been in here once. There is a reclined chair, like one in a doctor's office, and a computer behind it. That's where Amar can see my fears.

"You know the drill." He says, and I take a seat. He hands me the serum, and I down it. "Time to go inside your head, kid." Amar says, before everything fades to black. I'm on top of a building, it's tall, extremely tall. There is a ledge walking over to another building, and I realize there is no other way to go but down or across. _Better to be fearful then to die._ I think. I put one foot in the front of the other, making it across fast. I step into the window. A box, just how I was before. It's closing, becoming smaller and smaller around me

I scream. I don't know what else to do besides that. I want this to stop. I open my eyes, which hurt when adjusting to the light. The box is gone. In its place is a room, with a desk and a girl sitting in a chair. A gun sits neatly on the desk. It's beckoning me, and I know what I have to do. I sit up from the spot where the box once stood, and walk over and take the gun. I don't want to, but I have to. I take the gun, look away, and pull the trigger, the bullet hitting the innocent girl right in the forehead.

The simulation changes, It's my last fear. I'm sitting at a table, with Marcus across, for a moment, he looks calm. The moment is ruined when he lurches at me, his fingernails sharp like razor blades. I stumble off the seat, and run into the living room. There's another one. I frantically look for the door, but it is cinderblocked off. I run upstairs, stumbling and falling. Another Marcus emerges from the inside of the closet, while another comes from my parent's room, and another claws its way towards me from the bathroom.

This house is dark, with no windows. I'm surrounded by him. More and more Marcus's come from downstairs, and the bathroom, and my room. All I see is him, no floor, barely any walls. _It's a simulation._ I think. I search the walls for a picture or anything, but instead I find a doorknob, I turn it and run, theres an empty room, with a window. The trail of Marcus' follow me, but I bodyslam the glass and shatter it, leaving the house behind. The simulation ends, and I sit up instantly.

I look towards Amar, his face filled with worry. "How did you get out?" Amar asks. I think, and I'm not sure. "Not sure." I respond.

He nods, "Is there one in your old house?" He asks, and I shake my head no. "Normally people can't do that..." He trails off.

"Whatever, you can go now." I sit up, brushing myself off, and exit the room. Abnegation would've been easier, I would've had Tris. Too late now.

 ** _TRIS POV:_**

One week, 13 hours. That's how long I've been without him. Without my Tobias. School has returned, and I embrace it, using it as a distraction from my lingering sadness. Today is Friday, and I sit in history, learning about what happened in the boring year 2017. The teacher is talking about the crazy hurricanes, and how the world was. A part of me wishes I was alive then, no factions. I would have the freedom to travel wherever I want. We are the only remaining people, and there is nowhere fun to travel. There are no beaches, no ponds, or lakes. Only us.

I don't realize I've been feverishly tapping my pencil against my notebook until a girl next to me points it out, and I stop. The day is almost over, and then I return home, no distraction, and the lingering sadness will take over my body. As if on cue, our bell rings. I'm out of my seat lightning fast.

Soon, I'm home. I didn't wait for Caleb today, and he is home by the time I open the door. "You barely wait for me anymore." Caleb says, a hint of sadness in his voice. Most of the time I walked home with him, and sometimes Tobias. I sigh, and try to stay calm, but I explode.

" _Caleb,_ in case you weren't aware, a week ago I lost my best friend, and I don't know when or if I'm ever gonna see him again, so boohoo." I snap, and Caleb is taken aback. I stomp upstairs, and slam my door. I want to cry, but that's selfish. Letting out my own emotions is considered selfish. I plop on my bed, tears welling in my eyes. I sniffle, and wipe them away with my sleeve. A knock on my door forces me to open my eyes, and turn over. "What?" I ask, annoyed.

"You have a letter, a voice speaks. My mother. I open my door slightly, and snatch it from her hands. "I'm here for you always, Beatrice." She says. I make a mhm noise back and open the letter. It's from Tobias.

 _Dear Beatrice Prior,_

 _I've been here 5 days, and I'm conflicted. We have been doing fighting, knives, and tomorrow we will shoot guns. I've won almost every fight, thanks to Amar, my instructor. I've also made friends with some Dauntless-born initiates, who have showed me what life here is like. We get to go in these fear landscapes, where we face our worst fears. Most people have 10-15, I set a record with only four fears. Everyone calls me Four, nobody knows who I really am. I'll send a more detailed letter soon, But I miss you, Tris. I'll send as much as possible._

 _Love, Tobias._

This letter only makes me cry more. I don't try to fight it, I let it all out. One week down, 23 months and 3 weeks to go.

 **A/N:** **Probably gonna do a large timeskip next chapter. I took the fear landscape from "Four: The initiate. It's not word for word, but It's based off of that. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:** **Her Time**

 ** _TRIS POV:_**

It's been two years. Two years. But in two days, I'll have my chance to choose. I sigh, laying in bed. My aptitude test is in a couple hours, and I have nothing but time. Time to think. Tobias sent letters every week, which soon turned to a month, then once every two months, then never. I have had no contact with him in 4 months. For all I know, he could be dead. He never visited, I've never been able to hug him or kiss him, or lay in his arms.

The part of me that was boiling with the thought of going to Dauntless has simmered down. Why transfer, when the reason I wanna transfer hasn't contacted me in months? In his last message, he sent me a picture along with it. It was him, and another man. His name was Zeke, and he made Tobias look happy. I look at the photo sitting shyly on my dresser, and pick it up. I analyze his features. His shoulders were broader, his arms bigger, and he had stubble. He looked at ease in this photo, happy almost. He didn't even need me for it.

Waves of sadness overcame me. I don't know if I even love him anymore, if he even loves me. Do I even know what love is? I'm 16, so probably not. A knock on my door distracts me from my wallowing, and I shove the photo under my pillow. I don't care if they see it, but I don't want to talk about him right now? I sit upright, "Come in."

Caleb opens the door, to my surprise. He gives a weak smile, and takes a seat on the foot of my bed. "Are you scared?" He asks me. I shake my head. Tobias described exactly how the test was, and what to do to get an Abnegation result. I didn't even know if that's the result I'd want. "Are you gonna stay?" Caleb adds on to his question. I pause, not knowing my own answer.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I belong here, but I don't think I belong anywhere else." I say meekly. He nods.

"Beatrice, we should think of our family. Bu-But.. we should also think about ourselves." I nod. It would be selfish to leave, but it would be horrible to stay in a faction you don't belong in. "I want to let you know, I'm leaving. I'm going to Erudite." He says, with a pause at the end. I didn't expect this, he always seemed to fit in perfect. He seems happy mostly. We talk, for hours. About our plans, our thoughts, our dreams. We never talk like this, and I enjoy it. Today may be the last day this ever happens.

"We should go, it's almost time." Caleb says, pointing to the clock on the wall- The only thing on the wall. I nod, and we get up. Mom is showering, and dad is out. We leave without saying goodbye.

In a moment, we have arrived. There are a couple rooms, and two Abnegation go in at a time. Caleb and I are next to each other, staring at our feet and twiddling with our fingers. Impatient. Scared. Excited. These emotions have combined into one heaping mass and are weighing me down. The doors in front of us slide open, and out walk two Abnegation. Me and Caleb give each other one last glance before walking in.

I take in my surroundings. There is mirrors surrounding the computer and reclined chair in the room. "Sit." A girl in black instructs. I follow her instructions, and I look at her tattoos, which I like. "My name is Tori, I'll be administrating your test today." She says, and hands me a liquid in a extremely small glass. "Drink." Tori instructs. I turn the glass around and examine the liquid, before chugging it. "Good luck." Is all I here before everything turns black.

I open my eyes, only left in the room with the chair. I stand up, and walk over to the mirror, examining myself. I don't get a chance to do this often so I soak it all in. "Choose." A voice, like mine says. I whirl around, and there stands platters of either meat or knives. "Why?" I question.

"Just choose."

Before my eyes, the objects in front of me are gone. In it's place, stands a rather large, rabid dog. It's growling. It runs at me, and I fall down, shielding myself. The growls turn into little whines, like a puppy. I open my eyes, the dog looks different, smaller. "Puppy!" I look to the sound of the voice. A young Abnegation girl sits there. I turn back the dog. I widen my eyes, the dog is back to it's original, ferocious form. It starts running at the girl, and I follow. I jump on top of the dog, stopping it from going any further. The simulation I'm in ends, and I shoot up. I spin around, and I'm back into the regular testing room.

"Get up." Tori grabs my arm and pulls me up. "What? Why?" I ask, stuttering. She doesn't answer.

"WHY?" I ask, this time louder. She halts and turns around, "Your results were... inconclusive. You got three factions; Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite." She says.

"What does that mean?" I ask. "You're... divergent." She says, and this time, I stop. My mind is whirling. I thought those were myths, not real. I'm lost in my thoughts.

"Don't tell anyone, we're going out the back door. Say the serum made you sick." Her words are quick, and incoherent. She opens the door, and I quickly walk out. I pick up the pace once I'm out of the hallway. My mind is turning to mush, unable to process what I just heard. Divergent people are said to be killed. They are considered threats to our faction system, and must be eliminated. That's what Jeanine said. I'm out of the building.

I run. I get glances as I whizz past everyone, not caring what people think. I'm Divergent, I could be killed.

How do I choose one faction when I belong to three?

 **A/N:** **I didn't want to go into too much detail, since I assume most people know what her test was like. Next chapter will be choosing ceremony.**


End file.
